


Sam's Very Bad Day

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [1]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Sam made a bad deal and it came back to bite him in the ass





	Sam's Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/gifts).



> Based of dialogue prompts sent to me by We-Killed-Parker!

Hannah was walking with Amanda to lunch in the mall after having spent the morning shopping together. They were planning on grabbing lunch with the boys during their break and then everyone was going to spend the night at Amanda’s house. Hannah was currently tuning out Amanda’s rambling about the dress she’s just bought.

“So like, anyway, I know that Steve is an asshole and doesn’t deserve me but like he’s going to be so mad that he let me get away.”

“And you know that Sam isn’t going to be able to take his eyes off of you when you wear it,” Hannah rolled her eyes and quickened her pace as she saw the food court ahead.

“Like I would ever- how dare you- Hannah!” Amanda sputtered out hurrying after her. Hannah started to turn and respond before she heard the sound of fighting and yelling.

“Does that sound like?” 

“Our boys?” Hannah and Amanda shared a look before Hannah burst into a run. As soon as she could see into the food court she saw Sam sprawled on the ground with Mike standing over him, protecting him from a group of four members of the football team.

“Hey, meatheads!” Hannah yelled, recognizing them as Brad, Austin, Marty, and Matt. Brad turned around and rolled his eyes at her before turning back to Mike. Hannah decided that it was time to make them regret messing with her boys. She ran at the one in the center, Austin, and jumped onto his back, digging her hands into his collarbones and pulling back.

“You bitch!” He yelled falling backward with her weight. Marty lurched at her while Mike slashed at Matt. Brad grabbed Sam’s ankle and started dragging him away.

“Uh, help! Save me! Anyone!” Sam said kicking wildly at him and grabbing at anything that could slow him down. 

“Let him go!” Amanda yelled, appearing behind the football player that was dragging Sam and hitting him over the head with her bag.

“Fuck! What the fuck, you bitch!” He yelled letting go of Sam and turning to her. 

“Brad! Go grab Beans and we’ll get the fuck out,” Austin said, reaching back and prying Hannah off of himself. Marty ran towards Sam and grabbed him by his arms dragging him out of the food court, Matt ran after him while Austin shoved Hannah towards Mike, knocking them both off balance. Amanda started to run after Sam but was pushed over by Matt as he ran past. Austin and Brad took off after them, and after a second they were gone

“Fuck, Sam!” Hannah yelled starting to run after them but the security guard chose right then to show up.

“Hey! You three again! What have I told you about fighting in the mall?” He demanded, blocking their path to Sam.

“Move you old fuck!” Hannah yelled trying to run past him.

“Oh no you don’t. You three are all coming with me while I call the police,” He grabbed her arm and turned to the other two.

“Listen, we don’t have to call the police. Do you have any evidence that we were fighting?” Amanda said, moving to block his view of Mike, who still had his box cutter out.

“I just know that whenever the three of you are involved there’s always trouble. Wait aren’t there usually four of you?” He looked around for Sam before glaring at them all again.

“He’s, uh, not here right now. He’s working. And Mike here needs to get back to his shift,” Amanda said, reaching back and pulling Mike along with her as she started edging around him.

“Stop right there,” He started to say before Hannah slammed her foot down on his and they all ran. 

“Where did they take him?” Mike yelled as they ran. 

“I don’t know! Let's try the front and go from there,” Amanda yelled back. They burst out the front of the mall and looked around. Hannah was the first to notice the jocks, who were still trying to get to their van with Sam.

“There!” She yelled and pointed before running at them. “Meatheads! You fucks!”

They all whirled around at the yelling and apparently decided that Sam was no longer worth the trouble as they dropped him and booked it for their car. Hannah made it to just past Sam and stopped, deciding that fighting them wouldn’t go well for her and Sam needed the help more than he needed them to get their asses kicked.

“Sam! Are you ok?” Amanda demanded, dropping down next to him. Mike stood behind him and glared at the jock's backs.

“I mean, you know me. I’m always fine,” Sam said struggling to stand up before he hissed and his hand jerked down to his ribs.

“You fuck. What the fuck did you do to piss them off?” Hannah demanded, turning to face him as the jocks peeled out of the parking lot. The whole group flipped them off on their way out.

“Why the fuck are you assuming that I did something?” Sam looked offended as he glared at Hannah.

“Because I know you, as a human being. I know that you probably pissed them the fuck off.”

“I have never done anything wrong in my whole life?”

“That’s a fucking lie. Stop being a bitch and tell us what you did,” Mike said, poking at him with his foot.

“I sold them fake weed,” Sam said. Everyone stared at him for a second before Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“You sold them fake weed? Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Because they were willing to buy and it’s cheaper than real weed. Can someone help me up, I think I fucked up a rib,” Sam started to sit up again, this time with an arm wrapped around his side. Hannah threw up her arms and walked away, while Amanda and Mike just shook their heads and followed her. “Uh guys, help? Please?”

“So are we just going to leave him here?” Amanda asked as they walked away.

“I really think we should, that idiot sold them fake weed and thought they wouldn’t come for his ass,” Hannah said.

“I mean, we really can’t just leave him here. He can’t even stand up right now,” Mike pointed out, stopping and looking back at Sam. Hannah groaned and sat down on the ground staring at Sam.

“Can someone please go help him? If I do it I'm just going to wind up strangling him,” She said gesturing at him before resting her head in her hands.

“C’mon Mike,” Amanda grabbed his arm and walked back over to Sam. He was trying to sit up and he was swearing at his ribs.

“Hey Red Leader, let’s get you up,” Mike said, wrapping an arm around his stomach and slowly pulling him up on his right side while Amanda got under his left arm and stabilized him.  
“I thought you guys left,” Sam said, looking surprised at their presence.

“Nah, just had to make sure that Hannah wasn’t about to go set the mall on fire, or you,” Amanda said.

“Is she really mad at me?”

“I don’t think she’s really mad. I think she was worried because you were being kidnapped and it was over fake drugs,” Mike said, squeezing his hand gently.

“Fuck. If she tries to kill me I want either of you to just kill me first. I feel like you will be nicer than she will be.”

“I’m not that mad at you asshole. I’m a little mad, but I care more about you than that,” Hannah said, materializing in front of them. Sam jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance before he hissed and tried to curl around his rib.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m taking you to the hospital,” Amanda said, starting to pull him over to where her new car was parked.

“I can’t, I have to go back to work or my dad is going to be pissed.”

Everyone exchanged looks over his head before Mike sighed and turned them towards the mall entrance.

“Promise me that after work you’ll wait for us and when we all go to Amanda’s house you’ll let us take care of you.”

“Deal,” Sam grinned up at him and squeezed his and Amanda’s hands, before smiling down at Hannah. She rolled her eyes before hugging him.

“No more getting kidnapped, idiot,” She said, squeezing him gently.

“I didn’t plan on it happening the first time!” Sam pulled his arm down from Mike’s shoulder to wrap it around Hannah’s.

“I don’t care, promise you won’t get kidnapped again. You survived aliens, you can’t die to football players,” Hannah said starting to pull away.

“Alright, alright, fine. Pushy bitch,” Sam rolled his eyes, before stopping her and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. She rolled her eyes back at him and turned around to lead the way into the mall, Mike once more pulling Sam’s arm over his shoulder to keep him steady. Sam focused on taking one step and then another and when he finally looked up he noticed that they had almost made it to his dad’s store. He slowly pulled his arms down from Amanda and Mike’s shoulder and straightened up.

“See you tonight, don’t die,” Amanda pressed a kiss to his cheek before she turned and grabbed Hannah’s arm to go get their lunch. Mike gave him a smile and a wave before he headed off to his own job. Sam smiled at their backs before he straightened his shoulders and went into the store praying he didn’t see his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
